Misty Empire
The Misty Empire is a forested area with a cave system that seems to resemble castle rooms. The area has flooded when it was still a kingdom and after some years, it has finally welcomed in an unique ecosystem of waterfalls and such. It has life that even varies depending on season. There seems to be more to the castle, but they are not part of the hunting ground. Appearance The area is mostly a deciduous forest with some pine trees found as well. There's mist almost in every area. This is due to waterfalls that create said mist. Some can be found in areas 1, 11 and 12. Most of the cave areas are actually rooms of a castle, including the underwater caves. Area 9 seems to appear as a throne room of sorts, while the other rooms can't be easily identifiable. Base Camp: A cave with many weapons and torches lit. Mist is found even here. There's a small wide hole where you can see some of the area. Area 1: A grassland close to a lake, large Herbivores mostly inhabit the area. Has a shortcut to area 10 within the lake. Area 2: A forested area with a pool. Varied monsters can appear here. Area 3: A grassy area with a pool of water. Aquatic monsters are usually seen here. Area 4: A forested area with a large cave entrance. Varied monsters can appear here. Area 5: An area deeper in the forest. A cave entrance is on sight. Small carnivores can be seen here. There's a large tree located in the background of the area where certain monsters sleep. Area 6: A cave with tons of ore. Monsters may limp here to sleep. Neoptreons and small carnivores can be seen here usually. There's an entrance for flying monsters to enter found on a wall. Area 7: An underwater cave within a now ruined castle room. Aquatic monsters and Fish can be seen here. Has a shortcut to Area 9. Area 8: A cave with ore and a small pool. Varied monsters can be seen here. Area 9: A massive throne room, now ancient. Has a breakable wall, only strong enough to break by some monsters. Has a large hole in the ceiling for flying monsters to enter. Also has 9 pillars going along to the throne. These can be destroyed by monsters, but some monsters can attach to them and hunters can climb up them or use them as cover. Area 10: An underwater cave, used to be a dining room. Aquatic monsters and fish are seen here. Area 11: An underwater cave with many holes that used to be a royal meeting room. Aquatic monsters can be seen here. Some monsters come here to rest. Some pillars like in area 9 can be found here. Area 12: Only accessible when the wall in Area 9 is broken. A perfect nesting spot, with only the sounds of the waterfall echoing. Some monsters come here to rest. Valuable loot can be found here. Winter When winter comes to the Misty Empire, do not worry about Hot Drinks. The areas are not cold enough to sap your stamina. However, most areas with water now have ice, giving more land to fight on. Also, fishing spots have changed due to these. Base Camp: During winter, the area is mostly unchanged. The scenery outside is snowy however. Area 2: A snowy forest area with the pool of water now frozen. However, there is a hole made in the pool where players can enter through. But Coajoki mostly come from said hole to land. Area 3: A snowy plain area near the forest, with the lake now frozen. A hole has been made for the Coajoki to surface from the water. Hunters can enter these as well, or fish at them. Area 4: A snowy forested area. Not all that different from the Summer variation. Area 5: An area in the deeper parts of the forest. Not all that different from the Summer variation. Area 6: A cave with tons of ore. Not all that different from the Summer variation. Area 7: Exactly the same as before. Area 8: Mostly the same as before. But there is more mist flowing around. It is warmer in this area. Area 9: Mostly the same as before, but there is snow falling from the hole in the ceiling. Area 10: Exactly the same as before. Area 11: Somewhat similar but now there's more land to walk on thanks to the formed ice. Snow is falling from the holes in the ceiling. Area 12: Despite the snowfall, this area is mostly the same. The waterfall warms up the area and makes for a comfy nest. Gathering and Unique Items Gathering Points You can find gathering points for plants everywhere. Mushrooms are found at every area except 3 and 1. Junkpiles are only found in underwater areas. Including Area 2's underwater section. Mining Points Areas with mining spots include; Area 4, near the cave entrance. Area 5, near the cave entrance. Area 6 Area 7 Area 8 Area 9, has the most mining spots in the map. Area 10 Area 11 Area 12, usually gives rare mining drops. Bug Points Bug points can be found at; Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Area 9 Fishing Points Areas where you can find fish to fish out are as follows; Area 1 (Summer) Area 2 Area 3 Area 8 Area 11 Endemic Life WIP Harvest Tour Quests Themes Introduction Battle Themes Trivia * This is the first area FireBall13 has ever created properly. * The area has been renamed three times. Nordic Mistlands, then Celtic Mistlands and finally Misty Empire. ** It was named Celtic Mistlands before because of the creator wanting to use celtic music for the area. The area then started to develop to be more themed around the castle. * This area used to be more forest than cavern. It would have had forest areas, a few mountain ones and a cave that is one of the castle's rooms. Ever since then it has been developed to be able to house most monsters thanks to the seasons. Notes * Credits to WhiteoutTM for including Lunecra in the map! * Credits to Jaggid for including Blitz Velocidrome and Brutonox in the map! * Credits to Dinoman0310 for including many of his monsters in the map! * Credits to ドスジャギィ for including Garomalth in the map! * Credits to GoldenDragonIlo for including Jimana, Jimanagi and Ranosga in the map! * Credits to TheElusiveOne for including Plezos, Yajiyazyk and Konxusakan in the map! * Credits to Scholarworld for including Spisakama in the map! Category:Areas Category:FireBall13